El Libro de Historia
by CriXar
Summary: Luego de un incidente con un libro que Felix le prestara, Bridgette descubre que él gusta de ella. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Ladybug, su alter ego, está enamorada de Cat Noir. ¿Cómo terminará esto?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Nos vemos luego!- se despidió Bridgette de sus amigas al terminar la clase. Suspiró relajada. Viernes por fin. Algo de tiempo libre, si es que con suerte llegaban a haber un número mínimo de villanos.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas cuando vio a Felix pasar junto a ella y como un rayos el recuerdo del libro de historia que él le había prestado vino a su mente. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? No podía dejarlo ir sin devolvérselo. Tenían tarea y lo necesitaría.

Repasó un poco sus movimientos desde que se lo prestó: Era hora de almuerzo, ella necesitaba unos apuntes de la clase por que se retrasó al regresar del ataque del villano de esa mañana. Luego tuvieron álgebra, hora de estudio... ¡Eso era! La hora de estudio. Había colocado por error el libro de él junto con los demás. Debió haberlo puesto en el estante con el resto.

-¡Felix!- le llamó antes de que este dejara el salón. El chico se paralizó al escuchar su voz.

-B-Bridgette...- dijo volteando.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu libro de historia. ¡Lo siento! Lo dejé en la biblioteca. ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-¿Buscarlo...? Tú y yo... ¿juntos...?- preguntó él intentando mantener su estoica mirada.

-Podemos separarnos allí si quieres. Así lo encontraremos más rápido.

-¡No! Es decir, no creo que sea necesario.

-Será mejor darnos prisa. ¡Están a unos minutos de cerrarla!- apuró ella tomando su mano para tirar de él hasta la sala. Las mejillas del pobre muchacho se colorearon al instante.

De no haber sido por lo pucheros de la chica a la bibliotecaria, y el hecho de que esta ya reconocía su rostro de las innumerables veces que esta dejaba algo allí, no las habrían permitido cinco minutos más para dar con el dichoso libro.

Bridgette arrastró a Felix hasta la mesa en la que estudió aquella tarde, con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaban en los estantes cercanos.

-Tú fíjate en ese, yo miraré por aquí.- indicó ella señalando el mueble. Felix asintió en silencio y comenzó a hurgar.

Mas no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica junto a él. Aunque por fuera pudiera lucir centrado y en ocasiones incluso serio, algo tenía la vivaz actitud de Bridgette que lograba que su corazón de hielo se derritiera.

Era demasiado tímido como para invitarla a salir. Eso, y el temor de que los demás lo vieran como un bobo enamorado. Pero realmente esperaba que se presentara a oportunidad en la que pudiera volverse más cercano a ella. Incluso cuando estando a su lado mantuviera su comportamiento distante, sus latidos se aceleraban a más no poder.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando la escuchó quejarse. Al prestar atención a lo que realmente sucedía, se dio cuenta de que ella pegaba brinquitos, intentando alcanzar un estante que, por su baja estatura, quedaba fuera de alcance.

-¿Necesitas ayuda...?

-Sí.- rió ella.- Creo que ese de arriba es tu libro.- indicó con su indice un editorial de cubierta verde victoriano. Felix se acercó y lo tomó.

-Sí, es este.- dijo con una sonrisa colocándolo en su mochila.

-Bien.- respondió ella con una dulce expresión.- Ahora vamos, antes de que nos dejen encerrados hasta el lunes.- dijo tomando su mano de nuevo para llevarlo consigo afuera. Felix no se inmutó en ningún momento. Tan sólo se limitó a responder al agarre con su pulso acelerado y seguirla hasta salir de la institución.

Casi todos se habían ido ya. Tan solo quedaban algunos estudiantes afuera que se ponían de acuerdo para alguna salida o simplemente bromeaban un poco. Felix miró al suelo pensativo. ¿Sería aquella la oportunidad que estaba buscando? ¿Un momento a solas con la chica de sus sueños y sin la constante presencia de sus compañeros de clase?

-¡Felix!- la escuchó exclamar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él aturdido.

-Te decía que ya hemos salido. A menos de que pretendas seguirme a casa, ¿podrías soltar mi mano?- pidió ella con una sonrisa apenada levantando un poco su brazo para mostrar como ambas manos seguían entrelazadas.

-Oh, claro. Lo siento.- respondió avergonzado.

-No hay problema. Supongo que no soy la única agotada. Gracias de nuevo por el libro y de verdad lo siento por haberlo dejado en la biblioteca y retrasarte.

-No pasa nada...- aseguró él metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillo. Juraría que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-¡Eres el mejor!- dijo ella con ternura dándole un rápido abrazo, que por unos segundos lo congeló en su lugar.- Nos vemos el lunes.- se despidió.

-Claro, claro... El lunes...- murmuró él.- Eh, Bridgette...- dijo antes de que ella se alejara.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella volteando. El muchacho dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para quedar justo frente a ella. El plan era quedar lo suficientemente cerca para tener tan sólo que moverse un poco para besarla. Desgraciadamente, entre sus cálculos no estuvo la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Él se paralizó.- ¿Felix...?- llamó ella al no obtener respuesta.

El mencionado tragó algo de saliva apenado, ya que se había puesto en evidencia. Lentamente, dobló un poco sus rosillas para quedar a la altura de ella, pero una vez frente a su rostro la valentía dejó su cuerpo. De esta forma, únicamente atinó a darle un suave beso en su mejilla.

-N-Nos... vemos el lunes...- dijo cabizbajo antes de girar sobre sus tobillos y alejarse. Bridgette se quedó allí de pie un momento. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Felix siempre era completamente renegado ante las muestras de afecto.

Acaso... ¿gustaba de ella?

 ** _Petición de KITSUNE TAKAHARI de aplicar en "Universo Inverso" al Feligette._**

 ** _Con este, damas y caballeros, tengo oficialmente trescientos fan fics. :D ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una segunda parte...?_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Quién soy...?- canturreó Ladybug divertida cubriendo los ojos de Cat Noir con sus manos.

-Mmm... Déjame pensar... ¿Cuántas chicas con capaces de subir hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel por su cuenta?- respondió este entre risas.

-Gato listo.- dijo ella colocándose a su lado tras soltarlo.- Y dime, gatito, ¿qué tal tus nueve vidas?

-Oh, ya sabes. Admiradoras por aquí, fanáticas por allá. Lo mismo de siempre.- alardeó él con aires de grandeza.- ¿Qué tal tu, mi pequeña catarina?- preguntó divertido colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para resaltar su baja estatura en comparación a la de él.

-No me va tan mal...- rió ella tomando su mano para alejarla de su cabeza y entrelazar sus dedos.- Aunque creo que estoy algo confundida.

-¿Respecto a...?- cuestionó Cat intentando ver cómo lograría zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si le gustas a un chico, Cat?- preguntó ella volteándole a ver.

-Lady, ya hemos hablado de esto.- suplicó él rodando sus ojos mientras, sin más opción, soltaba su mano con algo de rudeza.- Entre tú y yo no puede haber nada...

-... por que gustas de otra chica. Lo sé.- musitó ella entre dientes conociendo bien su respuesta.- Pero no hablo de ti.

-¿Me has superado tan rápido?- exclamó él con sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa.

-Eso será difícil y lo sabes...- suspiró ella.- Pero creo que hay un chico de mi escuela que me quiere... más que sólo como una amiga. No son más que suposiciones, sin embargo. No es como si me lo haya dicho directamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso entonces?

-Las mil y un plegarias de mis amigos de que me dé cuenta de sus intenciones... y un poco de su actitud hacia mí.

-¿Es tan descaradamente indiscreto de su interés como tú conmigo?- se burló el héroe. Ladybug lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No...- respondió con seriedad.- Pero tampoco es muy discreto. Deja caer algunas pistas.

-Como...

-Bueno, a veces es algo cerrado cuando me acerco a él, jamás me ha negado un favor y siempre parece querer estar cerca de mí.

-Creo que podrías estar confundiendo la amabilidad con interés romántico.- señaló su compañero.

-¿A la gente amable hay que pedirle que suelte tu mano o te da besos por que sí?- preguntó ella curiosa. Cat Noir la miró con sorpresa.

-Mmmm... no.- respondió por experiencia propia. Ladybug rió un poco de su expresión.- ¿Y él es un mal chico o algo así? ¿Por qué te preocupa que guste de ti?

-Oh, cielos. No. No me preocupa. Él es adorable. Es sólo que... no lo sé. Creo que siempre que alguien mencionaba el hecho de que él estuviera enamorado de mí no me lo tomaba muy en serio. Ahora creo que comienzo a verlo diferente.

-¿Diferente "bien" o diferente "mal"?

-Diferente "ya no sé qué hacer la próxima vez que lo vea.

-Oh... Bueno, si quieres mi humilde opinión, creo que valdría la pena darle una oportunidad.- dijo Cat Noir. Ladybug intentó reprimir una sonrisa triste. Era algo doloroso escuchar a quien amas sugerirte que le des una oportunidad a un tercero.

-Tal vez lo intente...

Aquello concluyó su interacción por aquella noche. Habría que ver qué tal irían las cosas el lunes...

No estaba loco. A veces podía estar algo cansado, pero no loco. Los libros no solo echaban piernas y caminaban lejos de sonde los habías dejado, ¿verdad?

Claramente recordaba haber dejado su libro de historia sobre su mesa antes de ir al baño. ¿Algún gracioso lo habría tomado? Oh, en cuanto pusiera sus manos en el chistoso, lo haría pedazos...

-Oh, lo siento, Felix. ¿Buscas esto?- escuchó decir a una dulce voz tras él. Tragando grueso, volteó para ver a Bridgette dedicándole una sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano con su libro en ella.

-S-Sí...- respondió él al tomarlo.

-De verdad lo siento. Lo necesitaba un momento para confirmar algo.- se disculpó la chica.

-No pasa nada. Descuida.- Tímido, intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa. Miró de vuelta hacia el frente y buscó la página en la que lo había dejado, sólo para empalidecer y no atreverse a mirar a la chica en lo que quedaba de la clase.

Allí, en la esquina inferior de una de las páginas, yacía un bien marcado beso de labial rosa. ¿Es que acaso ella buscaba volverlo loco?

-¡Bridgette!- la llamó a la hora del receso. El corazón de la chica se detuvo un momento. Estaba casi segura de que le reprocharía su pequeña travesura en su libro.

-Hey...- saludó mientras se volteaba algo tensa.

-Tú, eh... Mi libro...

-¿Fue demasiado? Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan directa.- aseguró ella con una ansiosa sonrisa y su mano tras su cuello.

-Directa... ¿Respecto a qué?- El rostro del rubio comenzaba a enrojecer con tan sólo sus suposiciones. Bridgette suspiró.

-El viernes tú... Bueno, ese beso...- Las palabras comenzaron a trabarse en su mente. ¿Eso era posible?

-Oh, era una venganza entonces...- respondió Felix cabizbajo.

-No estoy segura si "venganza"es la palabra correcta.- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa dando un paso más cerca de él.- ¿Sabes? Nunca había notado lo bonitos que son tus ojos...

 ** _Iban a ser tres partes, pero necesito de verdad avanzar con el long fic, así que las fusioné._**


End file.
